Back to Basics: Reversed
by darksunshinee
Summary: Twilight Reversed. Bella Swan is the only vampire in the Cullen family who doesn't have soul mate. When Edward Masen arrives in Forks, the pair must choose between forbidden love or being alone forever. RE-POSTED
1. CH 1: Green & Topaz Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: ALL belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** basically, Edward is human and Bella is the vampire. Twilight Reversed.

* * *

**Reversed**

**Chapter 1 - Green & Topaz Eyes**

**EDWARD**

I pulled on my dark jeans and fit blue polo. I tied on my black converse and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Edward." My mother Elizabeth, greeted.

I kissed her cheek and replied, "Good Morning, Mom"

I sat down at the table and bit my toast. "Are you excited to start your new school?" I didn't want to have this conversation so I stood up still chewing my toast. "Hmm, yeshm" I collected my school books.

"Edward! Eat and then talk" Elizabeth scolded me. I gulped the food down with a glass of orange juice and nodded. I opened the door, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.

"Bye mom! See you later. Love you!" I closed the door when I heard her chuckling. I pulled up my hood when it started to rain. _Great _I thought. _Go back to California!_ The little voice in my head nagged. I jumped into my silver Volvo and thought about my past year.

Edward Sr. and Gabrielle got married. Their honeymoon without... me. Gabriella and Dad traveling for her job. I stayed home….alone.

I decided they should try living without a burden at home. I moved to mom's house in a small little town called Forks and now, I am driving to my new high school.

It wasn't hard to find the school. I just followed the main road until I saw a sign that said 'FORKS HIGH, LEFT' Pretty simple. I was glad I came early because I didn't want to be the person with their nose stuck inside papers.

I debated with myself as I cut off the engine. _Should I go out into the cold rain? Or stay inside my warm Volvo?_ I sighed as I heard my mother's stern voice pop into my head. '_If you do not get your butt into that school mister, then I will drag you in with my nightgown on.' _

I shuddered and shook my head. and then stepped outside into the cold rain. Throwing my bag onto my back, I ran to the front office to collect my papers. I walked into the office I had not expected. There were two cushioned seats in red and beige carpeting.

A front desk, then a hallway behind the front desk. I took a deep breath and walked up to the woman with shoulder-length blonde hair. About late 20's.

"Hello. My name is Edward Mason and I'm a new student here." The woman looked up and smiled warmly. She looked a bit flustered about my presence. I nodded when she gave me my papers and explained my classes, the best route to take and the teachers.

"The whole town's been waiting for the arrival of the town's mayor's son! If you have any questions, come and ask me!" The woman exclaimed. I grimaced but kept the smile on my face. The whole town has been waiting for the mayor's son. Me. Edward Mason.

"Thank you." I quickly replied and ran out to the under covered area. I memorized the map and noticed that more students had arrived. I began walking around the school. It was not very surprising. The plants were a healthy green.

_Alien planet. _ _Probably from all the rain_ I thought. My short walk quickly ended when I ended back at the parking lot. By now, there were many students chatting, gossiping and laughing. Everyone was wearing thick sweaters and parkas.

I was taken out of my observation of the school when my cell phone rang.

The ID flashed 'MOM' I answered it quickly. "Mom?" I could hear a bit of rustling of papers in the background. "Hello, sweetie. How's school going so far?" I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I didn't even start school yet." She sighed. "Sorry Ed. Anyway, I just called you to tell you that I am staying a bit late at the town hall." I backed away from the staring students "Umm, okay sure mom."

_Maybe I should try to make dinner_. I began to think of easy dinner recipes from the cooking channel. "Okay see you later tonight Hun!" She said lovingly. "Love you." I replied and I hung up the phone. As slipped it in my pocket, I saw a beautiful girl come out of a sleek black Toyota RAV4.

She looked up and into my eyes as I looked into hers. Those topaz eyes were simply enchanting compared to my boring green eyes.

The pools of topaz were so beautiful that I could not get myself to look away. By then, four people came out of the passenger seats. One tall and muscular, the other a tall but lean blonde haired man. Following them, a long-legged blonde haired woman and a petite spiky-haired woman.

The tall and muscular person nudged the brown wavy haired woman and broke off our gaze. They seemed to have a silent conversation as the quartet walked into school. She glanced at me one more time and then caught up with the others. The bell rang and I took a deep breath, for the second time this morning.

I began walking past students and some lockers when a male teacher came up to me,

"Hello new face! Where you heading'?" the jolly teacher asked.

I turned to face him smiled, and said, "I'm going to my new English class." He smiled happily and replied,

"Ah! My name is Mr. Gallo and you are coming to my classroom! What's your name son?" He made a hand movement pointing to the hallway on the right.

We started to walk, "Edward Mason, sir." I said sheepishly. He abruptly paused mid-step and faced me again. Eying me up and down. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Edward Mason! The town mayor's son!" He exclaimed. A smile broke out on his face, bordered by a dark brown beard.

I nodded and we ended up in front of a door 'ENGLISH 11' Mr. Gallo opened the door and stepped in and introduced me.

"People! This is Edward Masen. Our new student!" He motioned me to come and I walked in, waved and looked around the room. "You can take the seat behind Ben. Ben, put your hand up." A boy with short brown hair put his hand up.

I quickly avoided the stares by sitting down. The lesson went on while I tuned out thinking about being the mayor's son. What is the big deal about my arrival?

**___**

Eventually, the bell ran and the girl beside me turned to face me. "Hey. Edward right? " I smiled then nodded. "What class do you have the next? By the way, I'm Lauren Mallory." we shook hands and started to walk through the hallway,

"I have History next." I replied. Her smile faltered a bit. "I have socials next. It's right beside History in building 3. Come on, let's go together." I nodded again at her friendliness.

"So, how do you like Forks?"

"it's too green and rainy." I sighed. Lauren giggled. I wanted to cover my ears at the sound. We walked to my history class.

"Meet me at lunch okay? You can sit with my friends and I." Lauren said then giggled again.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks for your help."

I walked in and sat down in an empty seat at the back. _At least the teacher didn't introduce me_ I thought. The class droned on about World War I & II. I got asked one question about a certain General.

**___**

Once again, the bell rang and a blond with bold blue eyeshadow turned around and offered me to walk me to lunch. I simply nodded while she spoke.

"Do you like totally miss California?" I was about to say yes, but she didn't wait for my answer.

"So, it's hot in California. Totally great weather for tanning. If you don't mind me asking but, do you tan?"

I shook my head, "I'm part albino on my mother's side." She nodded then went on to herself. Finally she noticed that she didn't say her name.

Jessica Stanley. She was a talker. We sat down at a lunch table full of people. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and some others, which I forgot, were sitting down.

Conversations carried on and some questions were to myself. I was opening my bottled water when I noticed the five familiar people. They were sitting at the table doing nothing except moving the food on their trays around.

I asked Mike Newton. "Hey, who are those five?" He glanced at the direction I was looking at then and leaned down to whisper.

"Their the Cullen family. The muscular one is Emmett Cullen, the blonde haired guy is Jasper Hale, The spiky haired is Alice. They're all adopted by the best doctor here. Dr Esme Cullen." The blonde stood up and threw her tray away. She looked like a model on a catwalk.

"The one who just stood up is Rosalie Hale. She and Jasper are twins." _They look a like. Blond hair, tall and lean._ I mused. He paused when the brown haired girl looked at us. I recognized her topaz coloured eyes. I quickly looked down at my tray and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

" Who is the girl who just looked at us?" I asked in a low whisper. Mike broke into a grin.

"That's Bella Swan. She's so stunning but has that great girl-next-door look." I nodded in understanding.

"But she rejects everyone who asks her out to dances or dates." He continued. The other siblings quickly followed Rosalie's actions.

The guys walked so manly, but in a graceful way. I felt a pang of jealously stab my body. I glanced at them through my lashes.

They were so graceful and beautiful. Mike dropped the subject. The bell rang a few minutes after the Cullen's left. I gathered up my books and threw my lunch away.

I walked with Angela Weber to my next class. Biology 11.

**BELLA**

My siblings and I went to our separate classes. After our 'lunch'. Everyone's mind was full of the son of the mayor. Edward.

_'Oh my gosh! I didn't know Edward was this hot! I am definitely going_ _to go out with him'_ -Jessica _'I am totally Edward's type. 'I am going to date him!'_Lauren

_'Damn!_ _Edward's friggin' sexy. The way his hair is swayed to the side and how his muscles flex when he_ _lifts his bag and-' –_Alexandra. The whole town's been going crazy about him.

I walked into Biology 11 and sat down at my usual back lab table. An unappealing human walked by my desk. Rust and salt reeked from every human. It was disgusting. I read the thoughts of the person who slapped a pile of papers on the desk.

_'Okay, breath and calm yourself Raeann. Don't be_ _intimidated by her. She's just a normal person'_ I snorted. I'm not normal _'what if I'm the evil witch?_' I thought. All of a sudden her mind started screaming

_'EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD'S IN_ _THIS BLOCK!'_ My head snapped up to his figure, which was coming forward into the classroom with Angela, whose thoughts were always pleasant_ 'Ah! Bio, I hope we don't get too much, homework tonight. I have tons of work to do.'_

I smiled a bit as they walked into the room because at least they weren't about Edward.

My small smile was ripped off, as I smelt it. The sweet honey and rain. Unique. The scent was so strong I braced myself on the table.

He went up to the teacher and the teacher pointed to the empty seat beside me. Every movement of his blew the scent furiously into my nose.

I shoved my books so my side as he sat down. I leaned on the edge of my seat as he sat down on the chair next to me. I wanted to kill him right now and feed on the blood.

I focused on his thoughts. Silence. I froze. _Silence_? I asked myself. I felt myself gasp. Edward must have heard me because he ran his fingers thought his reddish-bronze hair.

The scent once again flew from his body and into face. My own personal demon.

I stopped breathing and moved my other arm so it was grabbing the edge of the table and stopping myself from lunging at Edward in a matter of mere seconds.

I tightened my grip when I heard a quiet cracking and splitting of wood.

I loosened my hand and out came the corner of the table in the size of my small hand. I began to think of a possible way to destroy the evidence.

I quickly grabbed my over sized purse when I saw a tube of super glue tucked into the front pocket.

'_Damn it Alice! She didn't even tell me this was going to happen. Darn Alice, damn it. Stupid future seeing pixie-like sister' _I shouted in my head. I glanced at Edward. He had a confused look on his face. I caught him staring at me and he flushed a deep pink then quickly looked away.

_The blood in his body flushing into his chiseled face. Filling up his pale face with sweet, sweet, honey scented blo—' _The monster pondered.

_BELLA! FOCUS YOURSELF!' _ I snapped at myself.

Why is his blood so tempting? Why can't I hear his thoughts and see into his mind? I sighed internally. Finally the bell rang after a good 10 minutes of me grinding my razor white teeth together, clenching one small fist on my lap, leaning on the very edge of my seat, and squeezing the side of the table.

I was the first one out of that wonderful scented classroom, skipping all my other classes. I ran at vampire speed nearly yanking the car door off the jumping in and listening to Paramore's 'Decode' to distract myself.

Suddenly, I changed the song because it had the word blood. As I waited for my siblings, I could not get my head out of plotting Edward's death.

_Go to his house tonight and snap his neck like a twig and then drink his sweet and delectable blood. _The little monster in my head nagged, I thought about killing him until Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee's faces popped into my head. My vampire parents and my human parents.

What would they think of me if killed and fed on an innocent boy?

I shuddered.

**___**

The last school block passed after a good silent 45 minutes of thinking. I jumped a bit startled when I heard the car doors open suddenly.

_'You okay there Bella?' _My 'older' sister Rosalie asked me. I nodded then started the car once everyone shut the door. Another thought rushed into my head.

_'Hey Bell! Did you like my secret present I packed into your bag? _I growled slightly while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looked at Alice who was giggling hysterically like a school girl who heard the teacher say 'breast'. Alice, who eventually stopped giggling whispered to the three.

Alice winked dramatically at me. I growled again and sped the car faster. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I see everyone's enjoying the pain of my throat burning I had to endure in bio." I snarled. Rosalie gave me an apologetic smile.

"Relax, sis! Alice just wanted to have some fun!" Jasper reassured me.

"Yeah! I didn't you know had so much vampire self control moody!" Emmett joked. My lips curled over my teeth in deathly growl when I heard 'moody_'_. Emmett put his hands up in surrender.

_'I'm sorry Bell, I didn't realize that you were in pain. I just skipped to the part of my vision that showed when you broke the edge of the lab table.' _ Alice bowed her head down.

"It's fine Alice. You're forgiven." I sighed. Alice perked up and smiled brightly. Rosalie stiffened. I looked at her in concern.

_'Bella?' _ I nodded slowly. '_Did you say that your throat was burning in class?' _ I moved my head an inch up.

_'Because of Edward?' _ I moved my head half an inch down. Only Rosalie, Alice and I knew my secret movements to respond to the thoughts.

_'So you were thirsty … but your hate the smell of human blood. And your eyes are a deep gold...'_

Rosalie continued with her thoughts. We drove up the dirt path leading to the driveway. I parked the car and turned to my siblings.

"Tell Esme and Carlisle I don't know when I'm coming back. I just need to clear my head." I looked up at my siblings.

_'Be careful moody.' _Emmett's rarely serious thoughts came to me.

_'We will Bell' _Jasper sent me a wave of calm. I smiled at him. Alice looked very guilty.

_'If this is about the glue and –' _ I cut her off.

"My pixie, it's not because of that." I hugged my sisters then gave the car keys to Rosalie.

I ran into the woods pushing my legs faster and faster not caring where I was headed. I ran from everything and everyone. Including my personal demon. Punishing me for being a disgusting, repulsive bloodsucker monster.

Was he really my demon? _Yes._ I listened for once to the monster inside me.

Him. Edward Masen is my demon.

* * *

**How'd you like it so far? **


	2. CH 2: Absent

**DISCLAIMER:** EVERY CHARACTER, PLOT AND ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. *If she were to sell the Cullen Family, I'd buy them (:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter is more about Edward's past in Cali. More of filler.

**Reversed**

**  
****CHAPTER 2 – ABSENT**

**EDWARD**

Before I could blink, Bella was out of the Biology lab. Her furious, frustrated and pained look appeared in my head, _If looks could kill_. I shuddered. Jessica came up behind me as I put my books inside my backpack.

"Jeez, did you stomp on Swan's foot?" _So she doesn't act like that in class_. I played dumb.

"Was that the girl I was sitting next to?" I asked.

Jessica nodded, "Bella Swan." I sighed.

"So! We have gym together, right?" Jessica said with much enthusiasm. I nodded my head slowly. She giggled, took my hand and ran us down to the gym. Her fingers laced with mine.

I scowled, trying to get out of her flirty hand gesture. I finally got my hands out of her dirty death traps.

We ended up at the gym and when we were no longer touching, I ran to the boy's change room when she was waving to one of her friends. I opened up my backpack and took out my gym clothes.

I changed into my black basketball shorts and a red t-shirt with the words 'FORKS HIGH. PHYSICAL EDUCATION' in a white bold font.

I quickly closed my backpack, took a swig of water and ran out to grab a basketball.

I was pretty good at sports In California; we went to our rival school for the championship game. We won by four points. Jessica waved her hands excitedly in her direction

I slumped my shoulders in exhaustion. Before I could force my legs to walk over, the teacher blew his whistle.

"Okay! Class, today we are going to start off with a simple game of basketball." The girls groaned while the boys cheered.

"People! The captains will be…" He paused, then looked around.

"Masen and Newton." I froze. I didn't want to be team captain on my first day. Sure, I was captain of the basketball team in California.

But I didn't want to be one now.

"Uh, coach .. I—he…no..-Ba" I stammered, blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. Mike snickered. I glared at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Masen?"

I stiffly shook my head, "Never mind Sir."

"Well then! Captains, pick your team." I sighed then picked my four players. The game started with Mike shoving me 'by accident'.

Eventually we won by Tyler passing me the ball, followed with a smooth lay-up. Coach blew the whistle signaling it was the end of gym period.

I headed off to the change room when, "Nice job Edward." Mike sneered. I nodded my head in response.

This was going to be a long year.

__

I came out from the change room when the bell had rung. I exhaled loudly and ran to my locker. I collected my textbooks, homework and various papers. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the school. People were laughing and giggling while playing catch.

I reached my Volvo and opened the car door. Before I went in, I glanced over my shoulder.

The black Toyota was gone. _Good job Edward! You made her hate you on your first day._ The voice congratulated me. Her angry and pained face flashed in my head. The image made my face heat up. I fumed.

_She can't hate me! I did absolutely nothing. I just sat beside her in Biology. _I argued back. The voice chuckled darkly. It took me about 20 minutes to drive home. In that drive, I decided that I was going to confront her tomorrow morning.

What was her problem with me? I parked my car in the spot beside Elizabeth's empty car space.

I picked up my bag and ran inside. I locked the door and then dropped my bag on the leather couch. I sat on the recliner, flicked on the TV and switched it to 'Food Network'. There was Rachel Ray cooking under 30 minutes.

I sighed. _Go back to reality Eddie-boy. You'll burn down the house. Maybe when they find your ashes, Bella will have a party! _The voice taunted me.

I ignored it. I went upstairs and googled 'Spaghetti''.

Fairy easy to cook, right? I brought my Mac Book down and set it on the table. I studied the recipe for about 30 minutes. I finally decided to start chopping onions, basil and cloves of garlic for about 45 minutes because I was trying not to cut my finger.

When it was finally chopped, I heated up a pot of water and opened up two cans of tomato sauce.

__

The front door opened and slammed shut.

"Hey Edward!" I turned around in surprise.

"Eliza-Mom! I thought you were going to be late coming home?" Elizabeth giggled at my pure-confusion face.

She walked over and patted my cheek, "Dear, it's 9;00" I glanced at the clock in the dining room.

"Honey, I come home around 6;00. Usually" I nodded, and then turned my all concentration to my cooking. Elizabeth laughed from behind me at my concentration. I eventually finished cooking, with help from Elizabeth.

We set the table and ate in silence until, "So, how was school?" I thought of Bella again.

"Fine."

"Just.. fine?"

"Mmhm"

"Really Edward?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. I nodded slowly. Elizabeth pursed her lips and continued eating.

A long minute passed. "What do you know about the Cullen family?" I asked out of the blue.

"They are a very nice family. Dr. Cullen is a remarkable woman and mother." She said rather defensively.

"Yeah.. I know. It's just that… their … uhm.. so beautiful." My mother smiled at my struggle for words.

"By the way," I looked up to see my mother smirking.

"Bella Swan is your age." I nodded for her to continue. "And, is single. Like you."

"MOM!" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. Elizabeth put her hands up in surrender.

I sighed. We cleaned up, washed the dishes and I went to my room. After I finished my homework, I took a shower, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I finished in the bathroom and came downstairs.

"Goodnight, mom." I kissed her cheek and went back upstairs into my room. I sighed at my room.

It was a particular guy's room. Messy, but not entirely disgusting. I closed the window, turned off the light, my Mac Book and climbed into my blue-sheeted bed. I fell into a deep sleep thinking about what to say to Bella tomorrow.

__

The next morning, I grabbed my bag off the couch and tied my black converse on. Today I will confront Bella. I got inside my Volvo and started the engine. During the drive I thought about what I should say to her.

_Hello. I'm Edward. I just wanted to know why – _My drabble was interrupted by my conscience snickering._ Jeez, is that the best you can do? _I groaned. After about 20 minutes, I parked my Volvo in a spot close to the school.

I came out with my backpack and looked toward the big jeep that was coming into the lot. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett came out.

No Bella. I kept my head down when I passed the Cullen's. The bell rang as I entered my Spanish class. Jessica came up to me again and asked for my timetable.

It read, 'DAY 1 – ENGLISH, HISTORY, _LUNCH_, BIOLOGY, GYM. DAY 2  - SPANISH, MATH, _LUNCH_, BIOLOGY, SOCIALSTUDIES'

She giggled at my classes. I wanted to cover my ears.

"Look Eddie!" I grimaced at the nickname. "We have History together!" I sighed as she walked me to my classroom.

__

The day flew by surprisingly quickly. Before I knew it, it was already lunchtime.

I sat with Jessica's friends again. I glanced over my shoulder to the Cullen table. It was only the two couples sitting. The fifth chair was empty. I heard the voice laughing at me.

_Haha! You're such a loser Eddie. You made her hate you so much, that she skipped school. _I shook my head.

"Are you okay Edward?" Angela timidly asked. "I'm fine. Just a little bit tired." I replied. She nodded in understanding. Thankfully, she didn't push the subject.

I walked into the Biology lab. The table was again, empty. I sighed. _Loser, loser, loseeer! _ The voice taunted me. Class started for the millionth time today.

__

Finally, the school day ended after 7 long hours of tedious school. I opened up my Volvo, when I saw that Rosalie Hale was staring at me.

She was sitting in the back of the humongous jeep.

I looked away nervously. I drove home in silence, concentrating on my thoughts. I successfully made dinner in time for Elizabeth to come home. We made small talk while eating the hamburgers.

__

Five days had passes and I made a routine of cooking, eating, washing, homework, showering and then going to sleep. All day, I could not stop thinking about why Bella had been absent for five days.

I woke up late and rushed to school. My hair was disheveled and out of place. I drove fairly quickly to the school. Every morning I check to see if the Toyota was there. Today, I didn't bother. I shoved my things into my locker and ran to my English class.

I burst through the door flustered and out of breath.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us Mr. Masen. Please, come and take your seat." I quickly nodded to Mr. Gallo as he nodded.

Again, the day flew by. Lunch was here. I sat down at the usual table with Jessica. Once again, I glanced at the Cullen table.

Rosalie Hale stared at me again and grinned widely. I quickly looked down and rubbed the back of my neck. After checking if she was still looking, I looked at the fifth empty chair. I sighed in disappointment.

_Edward, why are you so interested in Bella? _I asked myself.

The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I never noticed before but it was a nasally ringing sound. I chuckled for the first time in five days.

Angela and I walked to Biology together. As we entered I expected for the table to be empty. It wasn't. I froze in my spot. There was the beautiful Bella sitting in the chair. She was reading the textbook material. Angela sensing my stop, nudged my arm.

"Hey, you okay?" I nodded. We went to our separate tables.

As I sat down, Bella looked up. He face was expressionless.

I lifted my heavy textbook onto the table. I began reading until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

I looked up from my book into her deep topaz eyes. My heart rate accelerated. Bella smiled very small. It was enchanting. She took a deep breath.

"Hello. If we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Isabella Swan."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I DIDN'T REALIZE THERE WERE STORIES WITH KIND OF THE SAME PLOT OF MINE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTIUE WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME IN REVIEWS. BUT IF OTHER PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY THAT I COPIED THIS IDEA, I DID NOT KNOW AND I WOULD START A NEW STORY IF IT BOTHERS TOO MANY PEOPLE!**


	3. CH 3: Flustered

**D****ISCLAIMER: **All belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **please don't be disappointed but the biology scene is pretty similar to the book.

* * *

**Reversed**

**Chapter 3 – Flustered!**

**Edward**

Her voice sounded like a beautiful choir singing. Her eyes were looking deeply at mine. I blinked, dazzled by her voice and eyes. I tore my eyes away to take a deep breath.

"Uhh.. Hi – I'm .. Ed.. – Edward." I stammered. Bella giggled another beautiful sound. It was like soft little bells tinkling in the wind.

Breathing in and out, I finally gained composure. "Bella, you like to be called?"

Confusion crossed her pale features.

"If I may ask, but how did you know?" _Ouch, now she thinks you are a stalker! _The voice taunted. My eyebrows pulled together.

"You don't like being called Bella?" Her forehead smoothed.

She smiled, "Yes. I prefer Bella. As to Isabella, I guess I do not like it because it sounds very formal to me." I nodded awkwardly.

Thankfully, Mr. Kensington began class right at our awkward moment. I could not stop sneaking glances at Bella while he was explaining our current class assignment. Apparently we had to identify 3 major components in a Whitefish Blastula. In fifteen minutes, he would be coming around to see who had gotten it first and accurately.

"Ladies first." I told her politely. Bella smiled gratefully and placed her delicate hand into the slide trays. She placed one slide onto the microscope

"Anaphase" she murmured to me and wrote down onto the worksheet. I glanced at the paper. It was as someone had typed the words 'Anaphase' in an elegant font on Microsoft Word.

I changed the slide into another one. I looked into the eyepiece.

"Prophase" I told her. She nodded and asked, "May I see it too?" I shuffled the microscope to her.

"Hmm." She wrote it down. _I hope she thinks you are stupid, because she wanted to double-check your answer! _ The voice snickered. When she was finished, I slowly changed it to 'slide # 3' I looked inside.

"Interphase" I replied back. I guess she trusted my answer because she wrote it down without any objections.

Since we were finished, it was very awkward. Again, I studied her breathtaking face. Her quiet musical voice interrupted my stare.

"How are you enjoying Forks?"

"It's…fine"

"Fine?" Bella raised her eyebrow, like my mother. This conversation reminded me of dinner I had a few days ago with Elizabeth.

"Rainy" I replied

"Mmhm" She looked out the window, obviously annoyed with my zombie-like response. I felt guilty. I cleared my throat and arranged my thoughts into words.

"It's just that…I'm use to the nice hot heat and it's a big change for me to be here." She turned around and smiled. Bella leaned forward in curiosity.

"Then… Edward, please tell me..." My heart reacted fast when my name came out of her mouth.

"Why are you away from your preferred heated environment?" She continued. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed.

"It's because, well…my mom--" Mr. Kensington called the class to order. I directed my distant attention to the teacher.

"Class, since only one table is finished…" He eyed us.

"I will give you another five minutes to finish up the assignment I gave you." Tables groaned. "Oh! There will be a surprise assignment tomorrow. So don't be late!" He waved his hand at the class then walked over to our table.

"I'm sure you'll find our worksheet very pleasing to your standards." Bella's smooth voice greeted as she handed the white paper to our teacher. Mr. Kensington clucked his tongue.

"Did you do all of the work Bella? I mean, this was suppos--"

"Of course not. Sir, Edward identified the two."

"Oh. Well, then… Good work you two." He seemed flustered at Bella like the receptionist on my first day. I mean, who could blame him?

Bella was exquisite. Bella continued to stare deep into his eyes as he backed away from our table, turning to the table across from us.

"Well, I see that we have certainly surprised him, in a way that I don't understand." Bella let out a soft giggle. I chuckled at her surprising silliness. Suddenly, her eyes flared in frustration.

I shifted in my seat because of the intensity of her stare. I glanced over my shoulder and looked back at her face. She had a tight smile. Then, I heard a nasally sound. I jumped slightly in my seat, startled by the bell's sudden ring.

I was about to say good-bye when, Bella was already out of the door. I sighed not knowing more about her._ Eddie-Boy! I bet she thought you were pretty boring. That's why she left in a rush._ The voice insulted me as I shoved my books into my bag. _Maybe she was sick of your constant talking in my head! _I snapped at the voice.

* * *

**Bella**

_Focus on his thoughts Bella. Edward's thoughts. Edward's thoughts. Edward's thoughts. _I chanted to myself. I guess my frustrated look made him uneasy because he looked over my shoulder. Once he turned back to me, I forced a smile. Off in the distant, I could hear the faint sound of the gear turning the bell. I readied myself to get out of the classroom.

_RRIINNG_

I bounced out of the Biology lab and waited for Rosalie at her locker.

As I was waiting, tiny Alice walked past me and glared, '_I will not talk until you stay away him. Don't even look at me. I've seen future Bella! And I don't like it one bit' _ I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Alice huffed in annoyance and stomped away.

By that time, Rosalie had come up with her husband/my big brother Emmett.

"Moody! You have a pretty happy vibe glowing around." I growled at him for saying 'moody.' Rosalie smacked his huge bicep of an arm. He cringed slightly from her.

"Oww. Rosie! That hurt." He whined. I smirked at his expression

"Bell, what was up with Alice?" Rosalie asked me. I scowled.

"I actually do not know. But our dear sister Alice was certainly angry with me."

"No kidding! Our little fairy was pretty grumpy this morning. Not the usual happy-go-lucky attitude. Man, she was even more moodier than you!" Emmett boomed through snickers.

Anna, a sophmore started to look at the Emmett weirdly and thought, '_Wow.. those Cullen's are so weird. First their all quiet, then BAM that big guy starts laughing hysterically. Freaks.'_

"Emmett, can you please stop with your booming laugh? You are scaring the children here!" I hissed. Emmett poked his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes in a non-lady fashion.

"Well, I'm off to another insanely tedious class." I mumbled.

Rosalie nodded while Emmett shouted, "Well, get your little tush outta here!" She stifled a giggle and Emmett burst out laughing. I snarled quietly so only Em and Rose could hear.

I entered 'ENGLISH 11' and took a seat, two chairs behind Jessica Stanley at the back.

_'I have decided! Tonight I will call and ask Edward to be my date at the winter formal. I'm so totally sure that Eddie will say yes to me. I mean, look at me!' _ My hands clenched into hard fists. I placed my tight fists onto my lap.

Was I jealous of Jessica? _Awe, Izzybella is jealous of a child who will ask out precious Eddie out. _The voice taunted evilly.

_It's Edward. Not Eddie. And stop calling me Izzy! _I snapped.

_Oh, defending him now? Izzy! What's going on with you?_ I could hear the monster inside me smirk. I ignored the voice and kept myself from attacking Jessica. _You're jealous Bella. _I realized as the nice side of my conscience said.

_Figure out my feelings. See Edward tonight, while he is sleeping. _I told myself.

* * *

**Edward**

The school day flew by in daze. Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of my desk doing social studies. Suddenly, the phone rang. Since I was too lazy get up, I would let Elizabeth pick it up.

Two minutes after it had stopped, "EDWARD, PHONE!" My mom hollered up the stairs. I sighed as I jumped over my bed to the cordless phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone tiredly.

"Edward! Oh my gosh!" I cringed from her super excited voice.

"Yes…Jessica?"

"How are you? I hope your doing good because you sound pretty tired."

"Uh, yeah… I'm a bit tired." I hinted.

"My poor Eddie. You should sleep soon!"

"Please don't call me Eddie." The other line was very quiet. Uh oh…did I hurt her feelings? Some rustling carried through to my phone.

"Sorry Eddie! I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter formal with me?" She asked nervously

"Well.." Her breath was caught. "I don't think that's a very good idea." I could hear the pout.

"Why not?"

"Really… you haven't noticed? Mike Newton wants to go with you to the dance."

"Wow. Mike totally-cute-baby-faced Newton."

"Yep. Jessica. Newton." I repeated.

"I guess he's the seond choice." Jessica said distantly

"I'll let you think about it." I said, hoping she would hang up.

"Uh, yeah sure. See you Eddie!" I rolled my eyes. The phone clicked as I put it onto the small base.

I sighed as I went back to my homework. _Why'd you reject her? _The voice asked.

"Cause I'm not attracted to her in that way." I said out loud quietly. _Waiting for the incredible Isabella Swan?_

"No" I said a little to quickly. _Good. Just don't get your hopes up. Maybe she won't even talk to you tomorrow in bio._ I grabbed my pillow and yelled muffled profanities into it.

_Yep_. This was definitely going to be a long year.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU, **to all those who reviewed and kept me going.

Based on your reviews, I will joyfully continue this story!


End file.
